1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for driving a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a method and a device for driving a liquid crystal display by applying pulse driving voltages to liquid crystal through a plurality of scanning electrodes and a plurality of signal electrodes which cross each other at a right angle and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as media for reproducing digital information as visual information, reflective type liquid crystal displays which use liquid crystal which exhibits a cholesteric phase at room temperature (typically, chiral nematic liquid crystal) have been studied and developed into various kinds because such liquid crystal displays have the advantages of consuming little electric power and of being produced at low cost. Such liquid crystal displays which use liquid crystal with a memory effect, however, have the disadvantage of having a low driving speed.
In order to write an image on such a liquid crystal display, a method which comprises a reset step for resetting the liquid crystal to an initial state, a selection step for selecting the final state of the liquid crystal, an evolution step for causing the liquid crystal to evolve to the state selected in the selection step and a display step for displaying an image has been suggested.
Incidentally, the response speed of chiral nematic liquid crystal to a voltage applied thereto increases as the circumstantial temperature is rising. Accordingly, as the circumstantial temperature is rising, the frequency of driving pulses must be heightened by altering a basic clock. There is, however, a problem that as the frequency of driving pulses becomes higher, the consumption of electric power becomes larger.